Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine mount structure for supporting a combustion engine on a vehicle frame structure of the motorcycle.
Description of Related Art
The combustion engine generally used in the motorcycles is mounted on a vehicle frame structure by three mount sections including, for example, a front portion of the combustion engine, a rear upper portion thereof and a rear lower portion thereof. In this motorcycle, it has been known that during the traveling, vibrations induced by the combustion engine are transmitted to the vehicle frame structure enough to oscillate the vehicle body. Accordingly, the use has been made of rubber vibration isolators in and at each of those three mount sections to suppress transmission of the engine induced vibrations to the vehicle frame structure. See, for example, the patent document 1 listed below.